Mi Pequeña Bailarina
by AliceSweetCandy
Summary: Jasper Whitlock quien había vivido la guerra en carne propia pensó que todo estaba perdido para el, hasta que el día menos esperado la encontró a ella, su pequeña bailarina quien lo lleno de esperanza prometiéndose que haría lo que fuese para estar juntos de nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

La guerra había sido un tormento para el mayor Jasper Whitlock, se encontraba solo en ese mundo lleno de odio y rencor, su familia había muerto a causa de la guerra según con lo que le habían dicho sus compañeros habían bombardeado la calle donde su familia vivía, la noticia lo desbasto tanto que llego a pensar que sería mejor que lo mataran pues ya no tenía nada por la cual siguiera luchando.

Ese día estaba recorriendo las calles evacuando a todas las personas en caso de un bombardeo, el viento que gentilmente lo abrazo hizo darse cuenta que ha de ver el cielo brillar con miles de colores sin importar que estuviese profundamente oscuro. Pero algo llamo su atención, a lo lejos se encontraba una joven de cabello corto color negro a lado de una fuente, tenia la piel pálida como la nieve y era de facciones finas como las de un duendecillo, tenía los ojos cerrados y al parecer se encontraba bailando, aquel vestido color violeta se movía junto con ella mientras le daba cuerda a una pequeña maquina que se encontraba a lado suyo la cual producía una dulce melodía, al parecer la joven no percataba que el lugar donde se encontraba estaba completamente vacío por lo que decidió acercarse a ella y hacia informarle del potencial ataque a esa zona.

_Perdí mis lentes_

_ Finalmente no me los quería poner_

_ Ellos me hacen la cara graciosa _

_La cabeza de un pincel con lentes_

Jasper ya se había acercado lo suficiente para escucharla cantar y había sido algo realmente glorioso para él, era como si estuviera en el cielo y un hermoso ángel estuviese cantándole, por una extraña razón deseo acompañarla en su canción.

_Oh pequeño fosforo_

_ Es peligroso ser tan ordenado_

_ Al punto de hacer tu propio camino_

_ Pues te puede costar los ojos_

La joven sonrió al escuchar aquel hombre cantar junto con ella percatándose que ya no se encontraba sola pero a un así permaneció con los ojos cerrados evitando mirar a su alrededor.

_Me vuelve loc__a __ver desenfocad__o_

_ No me importa ver borroso para abrazar y cantar_

_ Prefiero cerrar mis ojos_

Jasper observo a la joven con asombro quien bailaba glacialmente y no pudo evitar notar que era algo baja de estatura pero aun así el no le importaba eso, todo de ella lo atraía.

_Oh mi pequeño incendio_

_ Permíteme mordisquear tu ropa_

_ Desmenuzarla con mis dientes_

_Esculpirla__ en confeti_

_ Para besarte bajo la lluvia_

Ella no pudo aguantar soltar una pequeña risita tratando de averiguar de dónde provenía aquella voz.

_¿Confeti?_

Jasper deseaba ver aquellos ojos, quería saber el nombre de la joven que le había robado el corazón de solo verla por primera vez.

_Si, vamos…_

Ella bailaba solamente para él, no lo conocía en absoluto pero no le importaba, sabía perfectamente que a partir de ahora su baile y canto seria solamente para él.

_No veo más que fuego_

_ Con tan solo unos pasos puedo perderme a lo lejos_

_ Tan lejos en mi calle_

_ Que no me atrevo más a mirar el sol_

_ Mirar derecho a los ojos del cielo _

_No veo más que fuego_

Jasper entendió perfectamente que se refería a la guerra, ella también había perdido todo en esa absurda guerra que solo tomaba la vida de los inocentes.

_Yo te guiare al exterior de tu cabeza_

_ Yo seré tu par de gafas_

_ ¿Quieres ser la cerilla de mi fuego? _

El corazón de ambos latía aceleradamente, era un momento mágico pero a un así ella no se decidía en abrir los ojos temiendo que todo solo fuese una ilusión que había hecho su corazón desesperado entre tanta destrucción.

_Tengo que confesar algo_

_ Te escucho respirar, pero jamás podría reconocerte _

_Incluso sentado entre dos viejitos_

El deseo tocarla preguntándose cómo se habría de sentir su piel de porcelana bajo su tacto, notaba dolor en sus palabras, quería abrazarla y decirle al oído aquellas palabras dulces que jamás le había dicho a una mujer, quería tenerla para siempre a su lado y jamás dejarla ir.

_Vamos a frotarnos el uno contra el otro_

_ Hasta chamuscarnos el esqueleto_

_ Y cuando el reloj de mi corazón de las doce arderemos _

_Sin necesidad de abrir los ojos_

Al escuchar aquellas palabras la joven perdió el control de su baile haciendo que tropezara, Jasper en un ágil movimiento la tomo del brazo cayendo los dos al frio suelo, ella cayó encima de él y por fin decidió abrir los ojos para enfrentarse cara a cara con su caballero, los ojos de ella eran grises como la luna se quedo absorto en aquellos ojos hipnotizantes, ella con dificultad se encontró con unos ojos azules como el cielo claro antes de que la guerra lo volviese negro. Era un momento único como si el destino hubiese preparado todo esto por lo que decidieron terminar su canción juntos.

_No veo más que fuego_

_ Con tan solo unos pasos puedo perderme a lo lejos_

_ Tan lejos en mi calle _

_Que no me atrevo más a mirar el sol_

_ Mirar derecho a los ojos del cielo _

_No veo más que fuego_

Ambos se levantaron tomados de las manos mirándose el uno al otro, ella veía todo borroso pero quería seguir mirándolo imaginando como era el, detallando cada uno de sus facciones, el por su parte esta maravillado jurando definitivamente que ella debía ser un ángel caído del mismo cielo, un hermoso ángel solo para él.

**¿Suele cautivar a menudo a los hombres así?—**Jasper le sonrió ampliamente sintiendo que su corazón estaría a punto de explotar.

**Solo cuando suelo bailar o cantar—**la joven rio levemente sin soltar las manos de su perfecto caballero**— ¿Que es ese sonido?—**Jasper miro al cielo viendo que comenzaba a llover.

**Es la lluvia… ¿Te agrada?—**Jasper extendió una de sus manos para trepar aquellas pequeñas gotas de lluvia.

**¿La lluvia? No ¿Su sonido? Si—**ella soltó un suspiro haciendo que de su apetitosa boca saliera humo causado por el frio se estremeció al oír un ruido fuerte**—hay un ruido ahí, ¿Qué es?**

**Un rayo—**Jasper noto el alivio en ella ante su respuesta.

**Mayor Whitlock—**escucho uno de sus soldados llamándolo sabiendo que lo buscaban.

**Debo irme—**murmuro la joven con nerviosismo dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

**Por favor no te vayas—**le pidió Jasper tratando de acercarse a ella pero cuando la joven escucho sus pasos se alejo un poco más de él, parecía asustada**— ¿Cuál es su nombre?**

**Yo…mi nombre…es—**pero fue interrumpida al escuchar pasos acelerados cerca**.**

**Mayor Whitlock—**volvió a escuchar su nombre.

**En un momento voy—**grito Jasper lo suficientemente alto para que lo escucharan pero in apartar la mirada de ella.

**Tiene que irse—**la joven se acerco a él segura de sus actos.

**No la dejare sola—**Jasper tomo el rostro de la joven con ambas manos uniendo sus frentes.

**Ya no volveré a estar sola caballero—**la joven lo beso dulcemente separándose de él para dejarlo marchar.

**No me iré sin usted—**Jasper la miro decidido sabiendo que había encontrado a su otra mitad.

**Mayor Whitlock—**volvió a escuchar su nombre esta vez más cerca.

**Si lo hará—**la joven le sonrió tristemente.

**Mayor Whitlock—**escucho de nuevo su nombre.

**¿Qué diablos quieren?—**pregunto molesto Jasper volitando a ver al soldado.

**Tenemos que irnos ahora, el enemigo está cerca—**le contesto el soldado atropelladamente

Cuando volteo a ver a su amada se llevo la amarga sorpresa que ya no estaba, había desaparecido solo dejando atrás aquella maquina musical con la que habían acompañado aquella hermosa canción juntos.

Jasper se acerco a la pequeña maquina de cuerda para encontrarse con una inscripción y un par de gafas.

_De: papa_

_ Para: mi pequeña bailarina_

_ Espero que acompañes tus bailes y canciones con esta bella melodía_

Jasper prometió guardarle las cosas con la esperanza que la volvería a ver, asegurándose que su pequeña bailarina ambulante no se escapara de sus brazos de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

En esos dos horribles años de guerra Jasper no se había rendido en la búsqueda de su bailarina, a un recordaba perfectamente aquel día, recordaba aquella canción que rondaba por su cabeza y que en mas de una ocasión sus soldados lo habían sorprendido cantándola.

Cuando había vuelto a la calle donde se conocieron pidiendo información de ella nadie fue capaz de contestarle, era como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra sin dejar el mínimo rastro de ella. En las innumerables noches había tocado aquel instrumento dándole las fuerzas necesarias para seguir a pie pero cada día era más difícil no desmoronarse.

**Vamos hombre—**le volvió a insistir su soldado y mejor amigo Peter**—lo que necesitas tu es un trago y para nuestra buena suerte hay un bar aquí cerca su nombre es **_**Andalucía**_**.**

**No lo sé Peter—**soltó un pequeño suspiro algo cansado.

**También hay mujeres—**Peter rio tontamente**—tal vez nos den trato especial por ser soldados.**

Jasper a su pesar acepto ir, durante la trayectoria Peter fue hablando pero él no presto atención ya que su concentración estaba en otra parte. El local era grande con una gran decoración, al entrar fueron recibidos por mujeres que vestían llamativamente mostrando mucho de su piel que los llevaron a una mesa cerca de un gran escenario deseando Jasper que no estuviera por ocurrir alguna clase de baile erótico.

Miro a su alrededor viendo detalladamente a las mujeres que se encontraban ahí, ninguna se compararía con su pequeña bailarina.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya es hora—<strong>le aviso aquella voz tan chillona que odiaba**—tienes que dar lo mejor de ti esta vez pequeña, has que los hombres babeen más de lo normal por ti, cantales dulcemente, sedúcelos. **

**Yo nací para bailar no para cantar—**Alice frunció el ceño mirando a la vieja señora Sulpicia**—me da asco que esos hombres me toquen, es sumamente repulsivo.**

**Tu harás lo que yo te ordene niña tonta—**Sulpicia la tomo bruscamente del brazo**—no te iras de aquí hasta que me pagues cada centavo que tu inútil padre me pidió prestado. **

Alice bajo la mirada tristemente, si su padre se encontrara con ella todo sería distinto, ella solo quería huir de ahí, irse lo más lejos posible y por fin ser libre pero no podía, tomo aquel vestido rojo de lentejuelas que Sulpicia le había dado para su gran momento.

**Suerte pequeña—**antes de subir al escenario la abrazo fuertemente su mejor amigo Emmett McCarty que trabajaba como cantinero en aquel lugar,

Alice respiro profundamente tarareando aquella canción tratando que no se le olvidara mientras caminaba hacia el escenario más de una vez tropezaba pues su vista no era muy buena sin sus anteojos haciendo que solo viera borrones, esperaba que la señora Sulpicia la presentara como cada noche.

**Caballeros denle un fuerte aplauso a nuestro pequeño pajarillo que encantada los llevara a un mundo donde no querrán marcharse jamás—**se escucho los aplausos y chiflidos de inmediato, el telón se abrió mientras que la música comenzaba a sonar.

* * *

><p>Jasper miro hacia el escenario y cuando el telón se abrió casi se desmaya, allí estaba su bailarina y lucia más hermosa que nunca llevando aquel vestido rojo de lentejuela y en su cabello parecía que llevaba un ramo de rosas.<p>

_Qué bonitos ojos tienes__  
><em>_debajo de esas dos cejas,__  
><em>_debajo de esas dos cejas,__  
><em>_que bonitos ojos tienes!_

Ella comenzó bailar con el compas de la canción, el sintiendo como su cabeza daba vueltas al oír de nuevo su voz.

_Ellos me quieren mirar,__  
><em>_pero si tu no los dejas,__  
><em>_pero si tu no los dejas__  
><em>_ni siquiera parpadear._

_Malagueña salerosa,__  
><em>_besar tus labios quisiera,__  
><em>_besar tus labios quisiera,__  
><em>_malagueña salerosa._

Sintió una desesperación terrible al tenerla tan cerca y no poder besarla, al no poder tenerla en sus brazos disfrutando el suave tracto de su piel y respirando aquel perfume que ella solo daba,

_Y decirte nina hermosa__  
><em>_eres linda y hechicera,__  
><em>_eres linda y hechicera,__  
><em>_como el candor de una rosa._

_Si por pobre me desprecias__  
><em>_yo te concedo razón,__  
><em>_yo te concedo razón,__  
><em>_si por pobre me desprecias._

Pero el podía detectar su tristeza, su baile era grácil provocando que los hombres suspiraran lo que provoco en Jasper una oleada de celos.

_Yo no te ofrezco riquezas__  
><em>_te ofrezco mi corazón,__  
><em>_te ofrezco mi corazón__  
><em>_a cambio de mi pobreza._

_Malagueña salerosa,__  
><em>_besar tus labios quisiera,__  
><em>_besar tus labios quisiera,__  
><em>_malagueña salerosa._

_Y decirte niña hermosa__  
><em>_eres linda y hechicera,__  
><em>_eres linda y hechicera,__  
><em>_como el candor de una rosa._

Al caer el telón miles de hombres comenzaron aplaudir.

**Es ella—**musito Jasper**—la he encontrado.**

**¿Ha quien?—**le pregunto Peter pero Jasper ya no se encontraba con él sino a lado del escenario para verla

_¿Se acordara de mí? ¿Me habrá visto?_—se preguntaba Jasper tratando de acercarse pero la multitud no se lo permitía.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper se dirigió tras bambalinas para encontrarse con su preciosa bailarina, tenía la esperanza de que ella no se hubiera olvidado de él y de aquel dulce beso que ambos habían compartido.

**Lo siento señores pero no pueden pasar—**un robusto hombre impedía el paso a todos los admiradores de la pequeña bailarina.

Tenía que verla, era una necesidad. Busco otra entrada, escondiéndose de todas esas personas dejando a su amigo atrás pero poco le importo. Por fin había encontrado a su pequeña bailarina y no la dejaría ir ahora.

* * *

><p>Después de unos minutos discutiendo con la vieja señora Sulpicia, Alice entro a su camerino realmente agotada. Su vida se había vuelto un infierno cuando murió su padre.<p>

Quería volver a casa pero sabía que eso era imposible. Los habitantes de aquella ciudad donde creció los habían humillado y despreciado solo por el simple hacho de que su difunta madre fuese una gitana.

Su madre había muerto cuando ella solo tenía 9 años por lo que su padre se hizo cargo de ella, pero con su sueldo apenas le alcanzaba para lo indispensable, ella desde pequeña había tenido un interés por la música.

Desde pequeña había montado un pequeño Show en las calles para ganarse un par de monedas, su padre trabajaba como zapatero y a pesar de eso nunca le falto nada a ella.

El disfrutaba tanto verla bailar ya que le recordaba a su amada esposa. Extrañaba tanto esos días con su padre, aquellos días donde lo único que importaba era estar juntos.

Alice decidió ya no pensar el pasado pues solo dolor le traía. Comenzó a quitarse el maquillaje cuando vio por el reflejo del espejo un hombre situado junto a la puerta, tomo sus anteojos para ver mejor.

**¿Qué hace aquí?—**ella frunció el ceño mientras su corazón palpitaba furiosamente acusa del susto.

**Quería verle—**murmuro aquel hombre acercándose a ella**—estuvo maravillosa.**

**Muchas Gracias—**Alice tomo aquel ramo de rosas que él le estaba entregando**—debo pedirle que se retire por favor,** **no puede entrar así señor Masen, me ha dado un gran susto.**

**Lamento mucho haberla asustado mi señorita—**Edward Masen era un hombre que poseía una gran riqueza y que más de una vez había ido a ese bar para verla**—pero se me es difícil alejarme de usted.**

Edward tomo su mano depositando un beso en el dorso, provocando que ella se ruborizara levemente.


End file.
